One Night Stand
by kindamessed
Summary: A vida já era injusta o suficiente comigo, mas aí quando eu decidi ficar com um cara que eu nunca tinha visto, ela virou insuportável. Como é possível que o karma me persiga tanto assim? Quer dizer, quais eram as chances do cara com quem eu dormi e não pretendia nunca mais ver na vida fosse...


-Cacete, ele precisa respirar! - eu ri, enquanto tomava mais uma golada da minha cerveja.

Já é minha sétima ou oitava, não ligo muito. Estar sentada aqui nesse bar de Jazz, rindo com estranhos, ouvindo solos dançantes e parcialmente bêbada, me faz ignorar quão deplorável minha vida se tornou.

Merda, estou começando a pensar. Hora de mais uma cerveja.

-Ele é um deus do sax, provavelmente não precisa respirar! - um cara comentou rindo, e sentou-se ao meu lado. Sorri para ele.

-Lillian Evans – estiquei minha mão, me apresentando. Ele sorriu.

-James – apertou minha mão, e riu quando eu continuei o encarando – Só James.

-Certo, só James. Nem adiantaria você me dizer seu sobrenome, eu não vou me lembrar amanhã. - Estiquei meu braço para o barman – Mais uma, por favor!

Bebemos juntos por mais duas músicas, conversando sobre como Saxofone é, provavelmente, o instrumento mais difícil do mundo, ele toca guitarra – assim como eu, mas diz que não é muito bom. Eu sou muito boa, digo para ele, mas parece que não o suficiente para conseguir um contrato ou um emprego em alguma banda. Anda difícil viver de música, ele concorda com um sorriso.

-Vem, dança comigo – eu puxo sua mão e o guio até a pista de dança.

-Eu sou terrível nisso – ele comenta rindo, enquanto coloca suas mãos na minha cintura.

-Eu também! Mas estou pronta para um pouquinho de humilhação pública! - Coloco meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, a música é agitada, e James estava mentindo quando me disse que era terrível dançando, ele me guiou perfeitamente enquanto girávamos pelo salão ao som daquele piano.

Nos sentamos novamente, após duas ou três músicas.

-Certo, você é um mentiroso! - eu ri.

-Não sou! É que o álcool me torna alguém muito mais legal...

-E dançante!

-Sim! - quando disse isso, rindo, sua mão esbarrou no meu ombro, me molhando toda com sua cerveja.

-Cacete! - ele falou – Me desculpa! Que merda, ó, aqui, limpa com isso – e me entregou a camisa xadrez que vestia por cima da camiseta.

-Hey, não se preocupa! Eu só... Bom, eu só vou pegar um metrô fedendo a bebida, mas isso já ia acontecer de qualquer jeito.

-Ah, você quer ir pra minha casa se limpar? Eu moro nessa rua mesmo, te empresto uma camiseta e você pode lavar o cabelo – ele percebeu minha sobrancelha arqueada – Sem maldade! - riu – Prometo não encostar um dedo em você!

Considerei a ideia. Ele não me parece nenhum louco estuprador, ou algo do tipo. Foda-se, também, eu só vou tomar um banho na casa de um estranho. Não é como se não tivesse feito isso antes.

-Certo, eu topo.

–

-Ó, você gira a torneira da direita pra água quente e a da esquerda pra fria – Ele me apontava, dentro do box.

-Ok, eu me viro daqui. Não se preocupe.

Quando ele saiu eu tomei um banho rápido, me livrei de toda aquela cerveja que caiu no meu cabelo e peito, e ainda fiquei com o cheiro gostoso do shampoo dele no meu cabelo.

Vesti meu shorts e uma camisa que ele havia me emprestando, já que a minha estava arruinada, e saí do banheiro.

Encontrei James sentado no meio do tapete da sala, dedilhando uma guitarra. Seus olhos estavam fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás, mordia o lábio inferior enquanto um solo saia pelo amplificador em que o instrumento estava ligado.

Sentei em sua frente e fiquei o observando, ele me percebeu ali, me olhou de canto de olho e deu um meio sorriso; continuou tocando, só que dessa vez olhando para a sua guitarra. Seu cabelo cobria os olhos castanhos, mas eu conseguia ver a marca de expressão tensa entre suas sobrancelhas.

-Você tocando... É quase como... - eu suspirei, o encarando. Ele continuou tocando, mas dessa vez me olhando nos olhos – Sexo.

Sorriu constrangido.

Me inclinei para frente, ficando de quatro e estiquei a mão agarrando o braço de sua guitarra e a colocando de volta no suporte. Depois enlacei minhas mãos em seus pescoço e sentei em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, ficando de frente para ele.

-Eu prometi que não... - começou

-Shhh – o interrompi com um beijo.

No começo ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas depois segurou minha cintura, me pressionando com força contra seu corpo, enquanto nossa línguas brincavam, nosso beijo foi interrompido quando tirei sua camiseta e a joguei longe.

Desci meus beijos pelo lóbulo de sua orelha e pescoço – e o ouvi suspirar quando cheguei ali, suas mãos desabotoaram os botões de minha camisa e ele passou a explorar tudo o que havia por baixo, apertando meus seios e distribuindo beijos na minha clavícula.

Quando percebi já estava deitada no tapete macio, ele por cima de mim e minhas mãos desabotoando sua calça jeans.

-Você tem certeza que quer... - ele começou, novamente.

-Por Deus, você fala demais! - então eu mesma abri meu sutiã.

–

Me revirei no colchão macio e acabei acordando com o sol batendo nos meus olhos. Merda. Cobri minha cabeça com um travesseiro, e então percebi que aquele não era o _meu_ travesseiro, também não era _meu_ colchão macio, e o cheiro gostoso de loção pós barba não era o cheiro do _meu_ quarto.

Aí caralho.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e me deparei em uma cama de casal, num quarto todo decorado com posters, cds e livros em prateleiras e duas guitarras em suportes.

Eu não lembro bem quem é esse cara com quem eu transei ontem, mas ele tem um estilo animal.

Me sentei na cama rapidamente, o que fez minha cabeça rodopiar, e percebi estar vestindo meias e uma camisa xadrez masculina. Levantei da cama e fui passado os dedos pela seleção de cds: _Oasis, Beatles, Nirvana, Smashing Pumpkins, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains..._ Mas que inveja.

Ouvi um barulho de coisas caindo no chão e em seguida um palavrão, segui o som e acabei na cozinha do apartamento.

-Ahr... Bom dia – falei, olhando para um cara vestindo apenas uma samba canção azul marinho, segurando uma espátula, em frente ao fogão. Olhando em seus olhos verdes eu o reconheci – James. E também me lembre de cada detalhe da noite passada. Corei instantaneamente. Que noite.

-Ah, bom dia – ele sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos – Eu estava tentando fazer um café da manhã descente pra gente, mas acho que...

-Hey, isso aqui é pizza fria? - apontei para uma caixa, em cima do balcão da cozinha – É o melhor café da manhã que existe.

-Ótimo! Isso me poupa de muito trabalho que eu não sei como fazer – ele me deu uma piscadinha e então nos sentamos na sala para comer, e isso me lembrou uma coisa:

-Como eu fui parar na sua cama? - perguntei, depois da primeira mordida – quero dizer, depois de nós... Bom, você sabe. Foi aqui na sala, não foi?

-Ah – ele corou – foi. E aí a gente dormiu, mas eu acordei e te vi toda encolhida de frio, aí te levei pro quarto.

Eu sorri.

-E te dei meias. Sabia que você reclama dormindo? Ficava choramingando porque estava com frio nos pés. Foi engraçado.

Corei, mas ri junto com ele:

-Ninguém consegue dormir com pés frios!

Continuamos comendo em silêncio, até que eu olhei no relógio digital em sua mesinha e vi que está quase-muito-atrasada pra minha audiência com um produtor.

Levantei correndo a agarrei meu shorts e sutiã pela sala, me vesti e pedi para ele me emprestar sua camisa, jurando que a devolveria lavada, e um pouco antes de sair me lembrei de perguntar:

-Bom, eu transei com você, então acho que tenho o direito de saber seu sobrenome.

-É Potter.

Parei no batente da porta:

-James Potter?

-Sim – ele sorriu.

-Familiar... - pensei um pouco mas não descobri de onde o conhecia – De qualquer jeito, a gente se vê, e eu devolvo sua camisa! Obrigada.

Bati a porta e corri antes que eu me atrasasse muito.


End file.
